hptatrilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione Granger
Early Life Hermione Jane Granger was born September 19, 1979 to parents Jeffrey Gallagher Granger and Jane Emilia Granger, at Saint Nicholas Hospital in their hometown of Newcastle upon Tyne. Growing up Hermione didn't have any friends, and the other kids made fun of her buck teeth and bushy hair. Hermione distanced herself by hidding behind books and her education. By the age of seven she could read at a year 11 level. By nine she was beginning to comprehend advanced subjects such as; chemisty, alegrebra, physics, and biology. On her eleventh birthday, an owl delivered a letter telling her that she was a witch, and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents being just normal everyday dentists were shocked, but proud of their daughter. Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express on September 31, 1991 to attend her first year at Hogwarts. Upon arrival she was sorted into Gryffindor House. Her first few months in the wizarding world were just as lonely as those in the muggle world. On halloween however she was saved from a Mountain Troll that a professor had snuck into the school, by fellow Gryffindors Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The three became best friends after that night. Over the Christmas holiday Hermione realized that the sorcerror's stone was hidden beneath the castle. Along with Ron, she helped Harry go beneath the castle and save the stone from Proffesor Quirrel who was possesed by Lord Voldemort. In her second year In her third year : In her fourth year In her fifth year Hermione became one of the driving forces behind the student rebellion towards Minstry interference at Hogwarts. She convinced Harry to teach the students practical Defense Against the Dark Arts, as the Minister for Magic felt Dumbledore would use the students as an army to take over the Ministry. A large number of students years 4 to 7 from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff joined Dumbledore's Army. By the end of the school year, Harry had taught them all to use a wide range of dueling spells effectively. They could even cast the Patronus Charm, thanks to his teachings. In June of that year she went with Harry, Ron, and a small group of D.A. members to the Ministry of Magic; where Harry believed Sirius Black was in danger. When they arrived, they realised it was a trap set out by Voldemort for Harry. The six students battled with the Death Eaters until members of the Order of the Phoenix including Sirius could arrive to assist them. Sirius was killed by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, when she cast a spell which pushed him through the Viel in the Death Chamber. During the last few months of the term Hermione became fully comfortable with herself, as a witch, a person, and a women; as she was finally able to slow down and notice the changes that had come to her over the years. She had grown to a height of 1.6m and had a slender athletic physique weighing 54.5kg. She had developed a pair of cantelope sized breasts, a narrow waist, and slender hips. Her hair had changed from an untameable bushy mess, to wavy and in no need of taming. Following her recovery from the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, her and her mother went to London and Hermione replaced her entire wardrobe. Education Hermione attended primary school at the nearby Walkergate Primary School, where she excelled in all subjects except physical education. She is currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Gryffindor. Career Titles Dueling Attire Top: Black leather over bust corset, with broad shoulders, hood, and tail pieces which start outside the thigh then curve back and down. Bottoms: Black spandex pants Footwear: Black leather knee high boots, with midnight blue inserts Category:Characters